


A Fantasy Realized

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy fulfills a fantasy for his boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fantasy Realized

Tony was beginning to get pissed. He'd gone to his storage unit to find some of his old leather gear to show off for Chase, but so far he'd come up empty. Just as he was about to give up the search, he found a box marked “GEAR”. He opened it, and wished he hadn't. Everything in the box was ruined. The chaps were stiff as boards, the harness with the built-in cock ring was brittle, and the other gear wasn't in much better shape. He tossed everything back in the box and left the storage unit. On his way home, he got the idea to call the guy who had made the gear for him, and see if he was still in business. That way, he could fulfill Chase's fantasy from that magazine he had.

When he got home, Tony went to the desk in the living room to look for his old private phone book. He finally found it and rifled through the pages. He finally found the name he was looking for and dialed the number. When the call was answered, Tony asked to speak to Raoul. The phone was laid down with a thud, and Tony could hear voices in the background. Suddenly, the phone was picked up and Tony heard Raoul's gruff voice.....

“Raoul?”

“Yeah, who's this?”

“This is Tony Hartman....”

“Tony!!!! How the hell are you?”

“I'm good...... got a question for you.....”

“What's up?”

“Do you still have the patterns you used for my leather gear?”

“I think so.... you thinkin' of getting back into that?”

“Not really..... my new boy has discovered that leather might be a turn-on for him......”

“So you decided to become his leather daddy fantasy come to life, huh?”

“Something like that....”

“Tell you what, buddy, I'll look for those patterns and call you. If we can't find them, I'll need you to come in for measurements......”

“That's no problem.....”

“Are you still at the same number?”

“You bet....”

“Great! As soon as I get a chance, I'll see what I've got and give you a call......”

“Sounds good, Raoul....... I really appreciate it.....”

“For you, anything!!!”

 

Tony ended the call and went about making dinner because he knew Chase would be home soon. He was busy in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam and Chase's voice call out “Daddy?”

“In the kitchen, big guy....”

Chase made his way to the kitchen and kissed his Daddy. He asked if he could have a beer, and Tony said that was okay. Chase sat down at the kitchen table and asked Tony about his day. The two men made small talk until the food was ready, and then had dinner. Afterwards, Chase cleaned the kitchen and soon joined his Daddy in the living room. Tony asked what Chase wanted to watch on TV, but Chase said he just wanted to put some music on and spend time with his Daddy. Tony was taken aback at Chase's answer, but said that would be fine.

Chase selected some LPs from Tony's extensive collection and put them on the stereo. Once that was done, he snuggled up to his Daddy on the couch. The two men listened to the music and talked quietly. Chase began kissing his Daddy, and the two began making out on the sofa. While taking a break, Chase asked his Daddy a question......

“Daddy, may I be the top tonight?”

“Certainly..... baby boy, you know you don't have to ask......”

“I just wanted to make sure it was okay.....”

“It's fine with me, but I'm curious about something....”

“What is it, Daddy?”

“What brought this on?”

“Well, I just wanted to do something different.....”

“Okay..... different is good. What did you have in mind?”

“I don't understand, Daddy....”

“Did you have something special you wanted to do?”

“No, sir..... I just wanted to make you feel the way you make me feel.......”

Tony was touched by Chase's reply. He leaned over and kissed his baby boy with feeling and zeal. Chase picked Tony up off the sofa and headed for the bedroom......

Once there, Chase placed Tony tenderly on the bed and began to strip for his Daddy. Tony lay back and enjoyed the show while easing out of his own clothes. He began to stroke his dick in anticipation, but Chase reached down and swatted his hand away, shaking his head. Chase eased himself down on the bed next to Tony and began kissing him all over. He made sure he covered every square inch and then some. Tony began to moan and squirm around, but Chase told him to be patient.

Chase rolled Tony over and told him to get to his knees. Tony was curious, but complied. The next few minutes were heaven because Chase was doing his level best to lick his Daddy open in preparation for the fucking he was about to give him. Once Tony was open to Chase's satisfaction, he got a tube of lube from the nightstand and lubed up. He took extra care lubing himself because he was a rather big boy and he sure didn't want to hurt his Daddy.

He lubed Daddy up and slowly began sliding inside. It was all Tony could do to stay still because Chase was working some serious magic inside his hole. He knew Chase was good, but this was incredible. He would speed up and slow down at just the right times without any prompting. Tony realized that this was what Chase was referring to when he said he wanted Tony to feel how he felt. If this was how Chase felt, then he was on cloud nine.

Tony was brought out of his reverie by Chase asking if he wanted it in or out. Tony told him in, so he increased his pace and was soon coating the insides of his Daddy's ass with thick cum. When Chase was finished, he rolled Daddy over and began working on his swollen dick. He expertly licked up and down the shaft, occasionally teasing Daddy's balls until Daddy told him that he was ready to come. Chase began swirling his tongue around and around the head until Daddy shot a really large load. The two men lay there catching their breath and just holding each other. Chase got up and went to start the shower, and when it was ready, he picked Daddy up off the bed and carried him to the bathroom.

When they arrived , Chase put Daddy down and held open the shower door for him. Tony stepped in, and when Chase joined him, he proceeded to bathe his Daddy from head to toe. When their shower was finished, Chase dried his Daddy with big, fluffy towels and the two made their way back to the bedroom. Once they had gotten settled in the bed, Chase reached over and turned out the lamp saying; “I love you, Daddy....” to which Tony replied; “I love you too, big boy.....”

 

The next morning found the guys going about their business as usual. Chase kissed his Daddy goodbye and headed off to work. Tony showered, dressed, and went downstairs to open the shop. About mid-morning, Tony was taking a break when he heard the chime above the door of the shop. He looked up to see Raoul carrying a a rather large shopping bag. After the two men greeted each other, Tony asked what was in the shopping bag......

“After some serious digging around, I found the patterns you asked me about....”

“Oh, Raoul, that's great!”

“Hold on, there's more..... I finished the harness late last night, and I finished the leather jock early this morning.....

Raoul took each item out of the bag for Tony's approval. Tony was amazed that his old friend had gone to such trouble, and told him so.....

“Only because it was for you, my friend......”

“I really do appreciate it.....”

“But wait! There's more.....”

“What is it?”

Raoul handed the harness to Tony and he read the inscription on the cock ring. It read “Daddy”. He handed the second ring to Tony, and it read “Daddy's Boy”. Tony was touched at the gesture, and gave Raoul a big hug. The two men visited for a while, and then Raoul announced that he should go home and take a nap. Tony thanked him again, and asked how much he owed Raoul for the items. Raoul told him there was no charge because they were old friends. After Raoul left, Tony took the items upstairs, thinking how Chase was going to be surprised when he got home that evening.

Tony closed the shop early and went to the hardware store and made a stop at the adult bookstore near their apartment. He asked to see their selection of leather wear, and was shown to a private room in the back. Tony found what he wanted immediately. It was a leather jock with a zipper in the front, and he lucked out and found a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. Tony took his purchases to the counter, paid, and hurried home so he could set things up for the surprise he had in mind for his boy. When he was finished with his preparations, he started dinner just like every other afternoon. He kept watching the clock because he couldn't wait to see the look on Chase's face when he was given his surprise.

Chase was so glad when quitting time came. He'd had nothing but one problem after another, and was ready to be home with his Daddy. Just the thought of his Daddy cheered him up considerably. No matter how bad his day had been, Daddy could always make him feel better, and that was just one of the many reasons he loved him. While Chase was making his way home, Tony was putting the final touches on his surprise for Chase. He went into the bedroom and changed into the leather harness and adjusted the cock ring for comfort. He went to the spare room and checked to make sure the cuffs and everything was in place. He went to their bedroom and made sure he'd laid out Chase's outfit, such as it was.

Once he was satisfied, he went to the kitchen to get a beer. He went back to the bedroom and positioned himself just so for maximum erotic effect. He had just gotten in position when he heard Chase's key in the front door and Chase yell; “Daddy, I'm home.....”

“In the bedroom, baby boy.....”

Tony could hear his boy making his way down the hall, and held his breath when Chase opened the bedroom door......

“Daddy, are you.............. Sweet Mother of God!!!!!”

“You like???”

“Daddy, it's just like in that magazine...... stand up and let me see.....”

Tony stood up and let his boy have and eye full. Chase whistled appreciatively as he gave his Daddy the once over. Tony walked over toward Chase, kissed him lustily, and told him to read the inscription in the cock ring. Chase did so, and told his Daddy it was very nice. Tony reach over on the bed and gave Chase his cock ring. When the boy read the inscription, he thanked his Daddy with tears in his eyes. Daddy handed him the leather jock and told him to put the cock ring and the jock on then meet him in the spare room in ten minutes. While Chase was changing, Tony went to the spare room and got his belt ready. He planned to play out the scenes in the Chase's magazine to the letter. When Chase came into the spare room, his eyes widened when he realized his fantasy was about to come true.......

“I understand you've been flirting with the bag boy at the grocery again...... is this true?”

“No, Sir.....”

“Are you sure?”

Chase kept quiet for a moment.....

“I'm waiting, boy.....”

“I did once....”

“You said you hadn't..... you lied to me! You know what happens when you lie to me, right? Go bend over the table!”

Chase walked over to the table, his dick leading the way. As he bent over the table, Daddy gave him two good swats on the ass with the belt. Chase put his hand behind him, and when he did, Daddy got pissed and cuffed his hands to the table, and proceeded to give him one hell of a spanking. It was so good that his dick was leaking so much pre cum that it was starting to puddle on the floor. His Daddy noticed and smiled. He yelled that Chase needed to remember that he belonged to his Daddy and no one else, and that he was going to give him a reminder. Tony lubed up, slapped Chase on the ass once more, and shoved his big dick into his boy's waiting ass.

Chase felt Daddy enter him and that's all he needed to cum all over the floor. Tony held on through the spasms and Chase asked him to please fuck him. Just as Tony was getting close, Chase asked his Daddy to please shoot it on his face, just like in the magazine. Tony pulled out, walked to the head of the table and jacked a huge load on his boy's face just as he was asked to do. He reached over and released Chase's wrists from the cuffs and was rewarded by armfuls of sweaty Chase. The two men went to take a shower, and when they were finished, Daddy told Chase he could order pizza for dinner.

After the guys ate, they were getting ready for bed when Chase walked over to Tony and took the smaller man in his arm. He thanked his Daddy very much for making his fantasy come true, and asked if they could do it again sometime. Daddy told him that they could do it again, and that he had enjoyed making Chase's fantasy come true. Chase kissed his Daddy and the got in bed. Tony turned the light out and Chase scooted over in the big bed to be close to Daddy. Daddy pulled Chase close and said; “I love you, big boy.....” Chase lay his head on his Daddy's chest and whispered; “I love you too, Daddy.....”

THE END


End file.
